


One More Night

by StuFox



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuFox/pseuds/StuFox
Summary: This is the book-end to the other GT I wrote called 'Ostentatious' ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027082 )I'm not sure what order they should be read in, honestly: does knowing the beginning make the end sadder, or does knowing the ending make the beginning sweeter?I leave that up to you to decide.Finally, this was originally written in green-text on /ztg/; please see the note on Ostentatious for more information on this format.
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Nick Wilde
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	One More Night

Judy gave Nick's paw a squeeze while he slid the key-card into the slot and opened the door to their penthouse bridal suite.

"I think your mom stole the show, Nick. The line to dance with her was longer than the one to dance with me."

"It's not every day that her son gets married to the most beautiful bunny in the world."

As she entered with Nick following closely behind, Judy looked at the enormous bed dominating the room. 

"That's a pretty big bed," Nick noted, and looked down at Judy.

She shuffled over to it and propped herself on the edge, relieved to get the weight off her feet for a moment. Nick looked at her and she looked back, but the smile she gave him was a little wan.

"I guess I should get ready," Judy said softly.

"What's wrong, Fluff? You've been a little quiet since the I-do's."

She didn't want to let her husband down, especially tonight of all nights, but she also didn't want to be untrue to him.

"The last three months have been so crazy: planning for the wedding, all the stupid over-time at work, getting everything ready. We've both been running around at full speed and I don't think we've done anything more than grabbing a quick dinner together or watching a little TV since you proposed to me."

"We've definitely been busy," Nick nodded understandingly.

"Everything happened so quickly that I never had time to adjust between being friends and being something more. And now…" Judy looked at the bed, then back up at Nick, who was gazing out the window.

Nick nodded again, then said, "Well, would you look at that…"

He gave her a little 'come here' motion with his head.

She slid off the edge of the bed and walked over to see what he was looking at.

Her ears shot straight up!

"Nick!" she cried out with joy.

The fox smiled at her and asked, "Remember the first time we met?"

"Do you think they're open?" she asked joyously, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"There's only one way to find out."

"We're closing," the gruff elephant behind the counter huffed with his back turned to the door.

"We'll be quick," Nick said.

That voice was enough to make the gray-skinned proprietor turn around and face the rabbit and fox.

"Oh, YOU two again -- daddy fox and the health inspector."

"I'm a police officer, actually," Judy politely corrected.

The elephant rolled his eyes.

"Whaddaya want? And we're all outta Jumbo Pops, so don't even ask."

"I'll take a scoop of Coconut Crunch," requested Nick.

"And I'd like TWO scoops of Strawberry Sorbet," Judy asked.

"Whoa, let's not go crazy, Carrots," Nick chuckled.

A minute later, the elephant trunked over the cones to the pair.

"That'll be $12.50."

Nick patted his pants pockets with his free paw, then his shirt. He looked at both Judy and the waiting pachyderm.

"I forgot my wallet," he said, chagrined.

"Har-har," Judy smirked and took a couple of licks of her sorbet. 

"No, seriously, I left it in our room, along with the card-key."

Judy laughed, "You never change. I'll get it."

She patted down her black evening dress and quickly realized she didn't even have pockets.

They both looked up sheepishly at the glaring elephant, who sighed in exasperation and shook his head.

Then after a moment, he broke into a huge smile.

"It's on the house. Congratulations, you two. May you have many happy years together."

Judy looked over at Nick, who grinned back down at her in his winning, vulpine way.

"You PLANNED this!"

"All the way down to the strawberry sorbet smeared on your muzzle -- which I'll be licking off later."

"That's so sweet," the elephant said in a saccharine tone before telling them, "Now would you two get the hell out of here? I'm trying to close."

Back in their suite, after getting a lecture from the desk clerk about forgetting to take the card-key, Nick made good on his promise and thoroughly cleaned Judy's muzzle with his tongue. Her incessant giggling hadn't made the task any easier.

Judy laid her paw atop Nick's and she smiled lovingly at him.

"I bought something nice to wear, for...you know. How about I go put it on?"

As she stood up, Nick placed his paw lightly on her shoulder.

"Did you bring the pajamas with the little foxes on them?" he asked, showing her a warm smile.

She smiled back and nodded to her beloved fox before hopping off to the bathroom.

When she returned, clad in white two-piece PJs covered with little smiling foxes, Nick was already in bed and wearing his boxers with little bunnies on them. He patted the space in front of him. She was there in a single leap.

Fox arms embraced her from behind and a cool nose nuzzled her ears.

"You've waited so long, Nick. If you want to tonight --"

A kiss on the back of her head cut short the thought.

"We've got a lifetime ahead of us for that," Nick whispered to her. "We can be just friends for one more night."


End file.
